Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: Oneshot Songfic SasuxSaku Until the sky falls down onto me, I want to stay by your side forever, Sakura. Rated T for safety.


Hi! One-shot coming at y'all! Hope you all like it! LOL There's an interesting side-story to this, while I was trying to find the lyrics, I found the link and clicked on it, and when I saw the lyrics, it was the lyrics for the song Last Christmas, and I'm like, WTF? Hee lol and so I tried the other link and the same thing happened! And yet again, I was like, WTF? #$&#&$! Lol. Enjoy!

Title: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Summary: One-shot Song-fic SasuxSaku Until the sky falls down onto me, I want to stay by your side forever, Sakura.

This is in Sasuke's POV…TECHNICALLY! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden or Naruto!

Now, sit back and enjoy Truly, Madly, Deeply!

---Division---

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning

He watched her, like he always did, as she stepped out of the hospital, took a deep intake of the fresh air, a cleaner smell than the choking stench of blood and death in the hospital. She smiled, which made him smile. She suddenly looked around, and he knew she could sense him. She looked up and gazed at the lamppost, and saw him. He jumped down and landed next to her, trying to look cool. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him brightly.

Sasuke could feel his lips twitching, and he couldn't help but smile back slightly.

Sakura blushed at him, her cheeks a bright rosy color.

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me... 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked her.

She blinked, and then grinned at him. "Yes please. That'd be nice."

The two continued on their way, into the forest path from the secluded hospital. (A/N: The hospital is secluded in a large area with trees, and they have to take a forest path in order to get back to the main part of Konoha. Don't ask, it has to be that way! XD heh… you'll see why!)

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish   
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry…  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you…

The dark velvet sky glowed a dark purple as the stars twinkled in the heavens. The two walked, and Sakura clasped her arm around Sasuke's. She waited for the boy to pull away, but to her surprise, she let him cling on. The forest's shadows danced everywhere, crazy shapes taking form that slightly scared the female kunoichi. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, seeing a small glimmer of fear pass through her evergreen eyes. (A/N: We have a little pine tree in our backyard and I just happen to be staring at it LOL!) She inched herself closer to the raven-haired shinobi, but Sasuke didn't mind.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice was timid and shy. Her cheeks were flushed a magenta color by now. "C-could you please walk me home every night I have a shift at the hospital…?" She was stuttering, and in her voice, Sasuke could detect a slight trace of fear. He looked at her again, and she looked up at him, straight into his smoldering crow-colored eyes. (A/N: Hey, crows are black, right? Only analogy I could think of LOL!) Her eyes were full of emotions, some he couldn't understand, but the biggest one he saw was fear. The two didn't notice that they had stopped walking.

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me…

In their trance-like state, the two leaned in, and their eyes closed as their lips met, giving off an electric shock through their bodies.

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come...

The two split apart, cheeks flushed red. Sasuke touched foreheads with Sakura.

"Does that answer your question?"

Sakura smiled happily, and the two continued on their way.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

Sasuke was truly, madly, deeply in love with Sakura. Sakura was truly, madly, deeply in love with Sasuke. The two walked on, toward the streetlights that outlined the sidewalk at the end of the forest path. Sakura's arm now lay at her side, but her hand was entwined with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Ashiteru." (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"…Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Ashiteru."

'I'll stay by your side, Sakura…'

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down onto me…

'Until the sky falls down onto me, I want to stay by your side forever, Sakura…'

'Thank you, Sasuke.'

And the two continued onward, toward a future they would face, together.

**OWARI**

---Division---

That was horrible! I'm such a bad writer! (Sobs) I suck at writing. Gah! ADMIT IT! Okay sorry I'm done! Hope you'll review! This was just a random thing I wrote…. very random. (Nods)


End file.
